


Ghosts in the Library

by MedicDuFresne



Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 13:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2430329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedicDuFresne/pseuds/MedicDuFresne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: it’s 3 am and I’m still in the library studying for finals and I’m losing my grip on reality and I think I just saw a ghost</p>
<p>Neptune is cramming for finals and has a bit of trouble along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghosts in the Library

Why? Just why?

Neptune groaned an took another sip of his coffee, trying not to turn and look at the clock ticking away behind him. Fuck this. Beacon was supposed to be this awesome school with kick ass battle training and attractive people and no worries. Two out of three wasn’t bad, but he never guessed in a million years that the finals would be this hard.

He considered himself to be pretty smart, he could retain information easily and never minded spending a couple hours in the library for a good study session. As much as Sun mocked him and called him a nerd, he actually didn’t mind the book work that came along with their battle training.

But this was ridiculous.

Neptune tipped his coffee cup back for another drink, only to realize that he had already finished it. Sighing, he set the empty cup down next to the other four also empty cups that had slowly collected on the corner of the table. Wait, when had he gotten the fifth coffee? He was sure he had only gotten four…

He shook his head and glanced over at the vending machine on the far wall of the library and considered buying yet another coffee. He knew he was going to be here for a few more hours at least if the stack of three— still unopened— textbooks was any indicator.

No, he had to focus now. He had just gone through nearly one hundred years of history and had to make sure he remembered it all. He pushed his chair back onto two legs and looked up at the ceiling, recounting everything he had just read.

“Vale, founded in… main exports…  first leaders…. current leaders… population…” Neptune mumbled to himself, recounting the basic facts for each of the four kingdoms before beginning on the more in-depth histories like wars, prominent Dust inventions, Grimm battles, and equality movements for all of the kingdoms.

A sudden white flash in the corner of Neptune’s vision stopped his train of thought, and he looked toward where the flash came from, only to see nothing out of the ordinary from the tall rows of shelves.

He narrowed his eyes and looked around, trying to find the source of the flash. He was the only one in here, he made sure of that hours ago. His cool-guy image could totally be shattered if anyone caught him in here pulling an all-nighter studying.

Neptune dropped his chair back down to all four legs and stood, turning in a slow circle. He would be lying if he said his eyes weren’t a little bleary, and he blinked a couple times to try to focus them.

Another flash and Neptune spun on his heels to face it, but nothing was there. Ok, seriously, what the heck was going on? “Hey, is someone there?”

Silence. Neptune slowly walked to where the last flash looked like it came from, passing shelves of old and new books alike, “Come on, this is a library, you know, for reading, not a haunted house—”

Neptune stopped in his tracks, a horrifying thought crossing his mind. What if some _one_ wasn’t here, but some _thing._ Oh god he was being haunted, he was being haunted and he was going to die surrounded by nothing but books and no one would know what happened until some poor librarian found his body and _oh my god there it was again._

This time Neptune jumped when he saw the flash, his right hand instinctively going to his gun holster— shit. He forgot his gun. He fucking left it on the table.

“Okay, okay, I’m okay. Don’t panic. I’m just weaponless with a ghost haunting me, I’m cool I’m fine,” he tried reasoning, “…Would my gun even work on a ghost?”

Neptune forced himself to stop and breathe, calming himself down… holy shit did the shelves just grow? All around him the shelving seemed to stretch up to the ceiling and elongate out so it looked like he would never make any progress if he walked.

A nervous laugh bubbled out of his throat and he ran a hand through his hair, what the actual fuck was even happening anymore?

A hand on his shoulder made Neptune jump and if you asked him later he would definitely deny making a very shrill, frightened noise. He spun and was greeted with Sun bent over from laughing so hard at Neptune’s reaction.

“Dude, calm the fuck down,” Sun managed out through laughter, “it’s just me.”

Neptune grabbed Sun’s shoulders and shook him a bit, “This is no time for games Sun! It’s three am I’ve been in here all night studying for finals I think I’m losing my grip on reality and I think I just saw a ghost.”

Sun bit his lip, making a visible effort not to laugh again, “You need to relax man, you’re wound tighter than the Ice Queen right now.”

He nodded, trying to calm himself again. He looked around and realized that the shelves were back to normal, and the only unnatural thing here now was— “Wait, Sun, why are you even here?”

Sun grinned, “I know how you get when finals roll around and I wanted to see if I could mess with you,” he gestured down to his white shirt.

Neptune stares at that oh-so-familiar shirt for a second before it clicks, “Oh you son of a bitch.”

Before Neptune can tackle him and punch his lights out, Sun was already laughing again, grabbing Neptune’s shirt and pulling him in for a quick kiss then pushing him away. He sprinted out of the library and called over his shoulder, “Love you! Come to bed soon, asshole.”

“Oh hell no, you’re not getting away with this one,” Neptune took off after his boyfriend, leaving his books and gun on the table without a second thought. He could get those in the morning, right now he had more pressing matters to attend to; namely a blonde jerk of a boyfriend who knew just how to get Neptune to step back from studying and have some fun, even if it was at his own expense.

**Author's Note:**

> There is a disappointing lack of Seamonkies on this site, so I wanted to fix that.
> 
> Thanks for reading~


End file.
